Hope
by Monder-ninja-ino
Summary: She just lost her brother only to find out she might have one person in her family still alive. A hidden brother, but stuck as the tactical officer for the star ship the Enterprise what could go wrong. Will she find her brother and if she does whats the cost? post STITD.


"Hey kid! Look I know I should be saying this face to face with you but, kid we have another brother! I dont know why mom kept us from him and dad but.. Look as soon as we get back from this rescue mission it'll all make sense. I know it will.

Love you kid! See you soon!"

That's the last thing I ever got from my brother from the rest of my life.

Star date 2259.58

"Hope.

People always tell you to have hope, either on the tv or on those stupid posters they like to have in schools or doctors offices. But hope isn't that easy to come by or to keep. I think that's why I tried to give up during the Khan dilemma. I was trapped behind a water storage value after an explosion knocked me off my railing. I don't know how long I was trapped there, all I had with me was my phaser. Then they found me, seconds before I pulled the trigger. I didn't think they'd look there first, I didn't know if i could make it. My leg was busted and so were some ribs, well I had gashes and had lost a lot of blood.. I didnt want to feel my life slipping away so I did what I thought I had to do! Dammit.. Now Bones got me in here making these damn logs daily as a hope to rebuild my mental status. Know what im done. Lieutenant Leeves out. "

She huffed out as she pushed the end button and sat back in her seat. It's been a few days since the Enterprise had landed and the medical evaluation of the crew had started. " Keep a damn recorded memo of my day to day life. It's like a diary." Leeves grumbled as she stood, she stood at 5'4, her navy blue hair fell straight to her waist, not very tall but hey her mother didn't want the normal traits and she literally got the short end of the stick while her brother got the tall end, before looking at the time. 5:34 pm it was so late in the afternoon but yet it seemed so early, it didn't help that day after day it felt like her life always stopped at 5:34 but that's probably because that's when she just noticed the time. She wanted to sit and yell why they didn't just let her die or just mope around but that would be what her brother would have wanted. Before the Nero incident she was so close to her brother,Kalelothran, he was her rock and helped her with anything he could. That was before he left on the USS. Valeant and he flew unknowing into his death. The last message from him was saying that when they returned from the rescue mission they had to sit down and talk about their long hidden brother. Leeves scoffed and looked away from the clock being pulled from the memory. "Hidden brother.. " She mumbled in disbelief and grabbed her cane before wobbling out of her apartment, although she didn't get very far, as she left the apartment complex she saw a familiar car pull over.

"L-Lieutenant Leewes!" The little russian boy called out as he got out, his curls bouncing as he quickly stood. Leeves chuckled as she watched, no matter what he did the boys big light blue eyes always seem to sparkle and widen with fascination that always made her stop and stare.

"Pavel, I've told you time and time again to call me by my first name. We are friends aren't we?" She asked as she walked up to the boy.

"Y-Yes but I-I do no vant to be so rude if ve are on ze bridge."

"Are we on the bridge now?" She asked with a smile.

"Eh.. no." He said blinking then smiling happily "Ah alright Zen Kida! Ah Kida vere are you going?" He asked softly.

"Just to see Bones about my damn leg. Ah I hope I can ask for a lift."

"Yez." He said as he already began helping her walk around the car and avoiding the traffic, some of the jerks thought it was funny to drive close to the parked side line car but finally Kida was in and Chekov drove to Bones medical office.

Blah blah blah, that's all Kida seemed to hear as Bones gave his usual 'You gotta becareful walking around on that. You never know if the ray worked well enough to heal it completely thats why you have the cane.'

'Okay i'm done with this.' Kida thought as Bones looked at her x-ray for the third time to see if he missed anything. 'Well.. Maybe not, Bones is sorta smart about things outside the medical field and this could help my "mental rehabilitation". '

The room was quite as Bones studied his P.A.D.D , 'Alright here goes nothing.'

"Bones."

"Yes?" His answer was a low gruff.

"Is there anyway for me to get a DNA match from anyone in Starfleet?"

Bones slowly looked up from his P.A.D.D. "Do I even want to know why you would want to know this?"\

"It has to do with..." She quickly went silent, even to this day she couldn't bring herself to say his name but her silence said it all, Bones let out a sigh as he put his hand on her knee gently.

"Kid.." He noticed how she flinched when he called her that so he just sighed before continuing " Look I know you miss him, Hell even I do, he was a good kid but why in the name of sweet sassafras tea would you want DNA samples from anyone and or everyone in Starleet?" He asked softly, when Kida locked eyes with him, her light purple eyes mixed with his dark brown ones and she saw the concern and worry.

"Because before he died.. He sent me a message.. Saying how we needed to sit down and talk.. That... That we had another brother.. Bones I think he's in Starfleet how else would they have meet..?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Kid you know..."

"Dont. "

"What?" His brows came together in confusion.

"Dont call me kid. " She got out weakly before the Georgian man just sighed and stood up straight. "Look, Kida, I'm pretty damn sure that there is no way for you to get DNA from anyone in Starfleet but im sure I can find a way for me to find a match. But kida it would have to go ship by ship and everyone would have to give their okay if there even is a way." Kida groaned loudly and stood.

"That would take to long Bones! We're leaving for deep space in about three weeks!" Kida huffed in anger before crossing her arms, as if right on cue Bones pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Hey. Don't get huffy with me. I'm just trying to help, for now go home and rest ill look into other ways for this alright?"

"You really mean that?"

"Would I have said anything if I didn't? Now go home now and don't be an infant about this alright?"

"Me? An infant? Please I have the grace of a toddler." She said with a soft laugh and a smirk as Bones stared down at her un-amused. "Get out."Kida laughed and hopped off the table before hugging him once more "Thank you Bones.." She said softly.

"Yeah, Yeah. You know i'm a doctor, Kida, not a private investigator."

"Yeah but then where the fun in that?" She called back as she hobbled out.


End file.
